


Snack Time

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only, late S1 (Justin not living at loft, but making himself right at home as usual).  Written for "monsieur" challenge at boys4all LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

“What the fuck are you cooking?”

“A croque-madame.”

“Looks like a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“With le difference!”

“You put a fried egg on top.”

“It’s a very popular snack in France.”

“You know what’s a popular snack in France? Mime cum.”

“Ew, Brian.”

“I can make ‘em make sounds…”

“I have no doubt. But this probably tastes better.”

“Probably a fuck of a lot more calories, too.”

“Worth it. C’mon, it’s before seven. I grilled it just right. That’s the ‘croque’ part… means ‘crispy.’”

“And ‘madame’? You made a crispy woman? No, thanks.”

“The ‘madame’ is because the fried egg looks like a woman’s hat.”

“Really.”

“Many dictionaries attribute… Why?”

“I think it’s because it’s a fucking _egg_.”

“Huh.”

“You can keep your lesbian lunch special.”

“Look, _there_! I took the egg off it. Now it’s a croque-monsieur. Is that more to your liking?”

“So, now it’s a ham and cheese sandwich, like I said in the fucking first place?”

“Yes! Will you just try it?!”

“…”

“…”

“…It’s good.”

“Thank you.”

“What brought this on? Mikey been spinning you more yawn-inducing yarns of gay _Paree_?”

“No… I saw it on TV.”

“Food Network?”

“Actually, um… Whitley mentioned it on an old _A Different World_ episode I saw the other day… so I looked it up online.”

“You know, Sunshine… between your schooling, working at the diner, all those pretty pictures you draw, and all the hours you’ve put in… studying… _under me_ … you shouldn’t have time left to spend watching television. Or playing Wolfgang Puck in my kitchen.”

“Well, the answer to that is obvious. I must not be spending enough hours _under you_. You should do something about that.”

“It’s obvious, is it.”

“Yeah. What do you say? I promise less Puck if you give me more fu-”

“You have a dirty mouth, young man.”

“You love it.”

“Why don’t you show me just how dirty?”

“Oui, Monsieur.”


End file.
